This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/486,403, filed May 16, 2011. More specifically, it is directed to a low cost dispensing hopper apparatus that is attachable to the arms of a loader vehicle.
A viscous or flowable material such as, concrete is typically delivered to a work site by a concrete truck which has been loaded with material at a remotely located mixing facility. Concrete trucks are relatively large and are thereby inherently limited in their ability to deliver mixed material to its final destination where it is dispensed into forms constructed of wood or other material or earthen forms, such as trenches or holes. Even if the final destination is accessible, the delivery system of a cement truck may not be efficient in terms of lost time and wasted material. Typically however, the trucks carrying the material are unable to reach the pour site and are unable to properly distribute the material. In such a case, the distribution of the flowable material typically requires the use of pumps and/or wheelbarrows and substantial manpower. Due to physical limitations, each wheelbarrow can transport a limited amount of material. Accordingly, the labor costs and time required for completing a pour are substantial. Additionally, because materials such as concrete cure rapidly, failure to complete the pour rapidly may result in wasted material or a faulty pour. Thus, a relatively fast distribution of the material reduces the risk of material waste and a faulty pour.
Another method of delivering flowable material to a form or fencepost hole is via hand carried buckets filled with the flowable material. This method of delivery was required when delivery was needed in areas having steep hills or swampy terrain. While the use of hand carried buckets has provided for the accurate placement of materials into forms and fencepost holes, it is both time consuming and labor intensive.
In addition to wasting human resources, prior methods of concrete delivery to remote locations are generally not cost effective since less than complete loads of concrete must be ordered. Ordering less than minimum material loads often incurs a delivery charge by the concrete supplier which also must be accounted for in the overall cost of the project.
As used herein, loader vehicles include “skid-steer” loaders, backhoes, forklifts, sky-lifts, track-hoes, tractor loaders and other vehicles that include a hydraulic system and that are capable of removably receiving a hopper attachment thereon. For ease of description, the following discussion will primarily focus on skid-steer loaders. However, other types of loader vehicles can be used with the hopper of the present invention.
Generally, skid-steer loaders are vehicles designed to operate in rough terrain and perform a variety of functions. The loader vehicles include loader frame arms that extend in front of the loader vehicle and that may be raised and lowered by hydraulic cylinders. The ends of the frame arms include releasable attachments that permit rapid connection of auxiliary equipment to the loader vehicle. Many loaders include operator enclosures. In many designs, in order to open the door of such enclosure the loader arm must be lowered to ground level.
Consequently, skid-steer loaders have evolved into multi-function vehicles as more and more attachments for the loader vehicles have been designed. Examples of attachments include dumping buckets, stump grinders, sweepers, trenchers, backhoes, angle blades, pallet forks, among many others.
Containers adapted to a skid steer (or other loader) are known in the art; however, spillage of a flowable material is common resulting in additional wasted material. Furthermore, containers which have discharge chutes at the bottom make it difficult for the operator to visualize the correct placement of the discharge opening and require greater ground clearance. Perhaps the most important shortfall of the prior art containers in pouring a flowable material, is the elongated design of the bucket. Generally, the buckets extend the full width of the loader vehicle to promote increased capacity. Completing a pour, however, frequently requires precision in directing the flowable material to the pour site. Often the desired pour location is a small or narrow area such as a post hole. Accordingly, the standard dumping bucket cannot complete a large number of the jobs involving a flowable material. Yet another disadvantage of prior art containers is the high placement of the mounting brackets. On loaders with operator enclosures, if the mounting brackets are placed too high on the loader an operator must completely detach the attachment in order to open the enclosure door. Thus, more than one person is required. Furthermore, if the mounting brackets are too high the stability of the loader with a full container is compromised. This is especially true on rough or uneven terrain.
Additionally, prior art containers are subject to spillage of contents on rough or uneven terrain.
Like skid steer loaders, other loader vehicles typically include loader frame arms that extend in front of the loader vehicle which may be raised and lowered by hydraulic cylinders. The arms typically have releasable attachments that permit rapid connection of auxiliary equipment to the loader vehicle.
An improved method of delivering concrete, cement or other flowable materials to remote locations would provide a more effective means for delivering and dispensing of concrete within the setup time of the material, would accommodate delivery over variable terrain, and would significantly improve upon the use of human and material resources.